blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Medic
The Medic is the third playable class, unlocked at rank 10. His intended role is to heal other players on the same team. This class is the most effective at close range but with practice can easily snipe opponents with the default primary weapon. Some of the most powerful weapons such as the Dragon Gun and The Meltdown are used by the Medic (since Bad Juju got nerfed), making it a powerful class. Furthermore, he is the fastest character, making him much more convenient in Capture the Flag games and for his dodging and speed capabilities. A team of two or more medics can be devastating to opposing forces if they work together by teaming on targets and healing one another. Pros *The Medic is very good at close range combat. *His primaries can do damage and heal teammates at the same time, making him very versatile. *Some of his Primary Weapons can one shot enemies, provided he gets a head shot or a critical. *If his speed is fully upgraded, his speed outranks any class in the game, including the Stealth class . * The Medic is very hard to hit with single shot weapons due to his speed. Cons * The medic only has 600 HP making him vulnerable to explosive and rapid fire weapons (especially the Gunner's grenades, which, when upgraded with Skill Points, have a large blast radius). * Do not overestimate the medic. Dispite being the fastest class when his speed is maxed out, he is still vulnerable. A good sniper can still kill a medic instantly. * Some of his weapons have poor accuracy, so it's hard hitting fast opponents. * There is an occasional glitch where the speed of the medic remains the same even after upgrading with skill points. Tactics * Never stop moving. (Except when you hear a BEEPING sound, which is a placement of C4's through the "Sick Surprise"(Demolisher). Also remember that three C4's can easily end you. * Play aggressive, especially with his high damage weapons. * When in combat, jump and strafe around if possible. * Don't rely to heavily on melee weapons except the Ice Cream Club, Bonerattler, and Re-Fibrillator. * Do not go Matador Style with the enemy if they are Demolisher's w/ Sick Suprise's or Q27 Predator. If you are new to the Medic Class and have the Leveler(premium), you can easily and might convince the Demolisher to change to Medic, Because with the 10% more damage upgrade you can easily kill the Demolisher with a few 3-4 simple shots in the head. * Buy the Bonerattler for 30 Gems and you will have Super Speed+Premium Weapon. * The Leveler (Medic's beginning weapon) can easily counter-snipe the Sniper's weapon. * Prototype X + Dragon Gun (Premium)= Deadly Fast Medic * The "Shellbourne" is the greatest Secondary Weapon for dispacthing Tanks, 4X4s, Helicopters, and the Crusher(?)and basically anyone you hate INCLUDING THE DEMOLISHER =) . * Buy the Medical Malpractice instead of the Meltdown. Medical Malpractice can shoot poison bullets (meaning 2 shots in a Medic= Low health and a fleeing Medic) whilst the Meltdown has more damage BUT doesn't shoot poison bullets, except when you kill the player and he will leave a toxic gas cloud. * Is a Prototype X wielding Medic bothering you? Then don't be afraid or disconnect, because the solution is: 1 high CHARGED Premium Dragon Gun will instantly kill your worst nightmare into prey, and literally this will work because I always kill Prototype X wielding Medics with a fully charged Dragon Gun(Premium) a lot. Story *Allies: His name is Benjamin Taylor. His medical career started when he dissected worms in his mother's parlor, and then eventually becoming a surgical prodigy at St. Bart's Hospital. His revolutionary skills caught the military's attention, but joined after his mother's life was threatened by a mob. He went to a medical research facility in Vichy, France, never to be seen again. *His Default taunt includes him shaking his head in dissapointment. * Axis: His name is Aldo Arzt. He was one of the most famous physicians in all of Germany. However, he created much controversy due to his unconventional experiments, which led to many mysterious deaths of patients. After people found out about this, he was sent to jail for the rest of his life. * His Default taunt shows him laughing at the death of his enemies. Category:Classes